1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high-temperature storage battery with at least two or more storage cells of the alkali metal and chalcogen type, each cell of which is bounded by a metallic housing, and wherein a defined number of cells are combined to form a module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High-temperature storage batteries incorporating electrochemical storage cells are used to an increasing degree for the electric propulsion of vehicles.
The high-temperature storage batteries known to date are constructed from a multiplicity of electrochemical storage cells. About 500 storage cells are required to form high-temperature storage batteries which are to have an energy content of about 40 kWh. Such high-temperature storage batteries operate at a temperature of 350.degree. to 500.degree. C. In order to avoid heat losses, the storage cells are surrounded by thermal insulation. On the other hand, however, provision must be made for sufficient cooling within the high-temperature storage battery in order not to exceed the operating temperature of the storage cells and thereby prevent damage thereto.
Special mountings are required to accommodate the number of storage cells mentioned at the outset in the interior of such a high-temperature storage battery. To effect sufficient cooling of the storage cells with a coolant, particularly air, the storage cells must be arranged for adequate coolant to reach the storage cells.
German Published Non-Prosecuted Application No. DE-OS 31 18 693 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,523), discloses a high-temperature storage cell which is constructed from several modules. Each module contains 16 storage cells. The storage cells of each module are mounted cantilevered, between the inside boundary wall of the high-temperature storage battery and the upper and lower end faces of the storage cells, leaving empty spaces through which a cooling medium can flow. A clamping element which is rigidly connected to the respective clamping element of the adjacent storage cells is arranged around the upper and lower end of each storage cell. Insulation is arranged between each clamping element and the storage cell. The storage cells of each module are held together by the clamping elements leaving empty spaces between the storage cell, through which spaces the coolant can flow.
A disadvantage of this high-temperature storage battery is that the distance between storage cells of each module is larger than necessary due to the use of the clamping elements and cannot be reduced because the clamping elements require such large spacing.